


Petals of Passion

by AVANTBERGARA



Category: Fandomless
Genre: ?????, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, How Do I Tag, I don't know what else to put here, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hades undertones, im sorry, it starts off with a bad pun im so (not) sorry, lots of greek mythology references, please enjoy though, there are a lot of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVANTBERGARA/pseuds/AVANTBERGARA
Summary: the dinner may not have been worth it, but is the afterglow of it ?





	Petals of Passion

“ Listen , I’m not saying it was  _ bad , _ it just — wasn’t  _ worth it .”   _ Andrew gave a slight huff of a pout as we entered back into our shared residence , his form lingering by the doorway as he shut it ; waiting for the final click of the lock giving before he turned .

Swiveling upon the pivot of his heels , he managed to catch the tail end of my head shake , a slightly amused smile painted across my tiers . Even from my side eyed glance I could see the reaction it began to stir from him . Like a predatory breaking down its’ prey’s defenses .

“ You know , that’s absolutely  _ rich  _ coming from you .” The smile across my painted lips broadened , breaking into a fully brandished grin ; head turning as my gaze moved to meet his , but not before it flickered over Andrew’s form .

I had to admit — he dressed nicer and nicer with every date . Whether that was on purpose or I just couldn’t get over how attractive he really was — was debatable . Tonight he had been decked out in a full suit ; usual black for the formal occasion , yet paired with a red vest and accompanying tie ; completely putting the standard white to absolute shame .

And even more so — he looked damn good in red . 

“ Doesn’t that make my opinion  _ that  _ more meaningful ?” Andrew quirked a brow ,  half smile plucking at the edges of his tiers , teetering just before a full grin .

“ I mean —  _ I guess  _ .” I gave a slight wave to my words , before my arms move to lock across my chest .

I meant the words with slight jest ; seeing that look in Andrews eyes — it couldn’t hurt to rile him up a bit more , could it ?

The words pushed the male’s other brow up , both launched heavenwards in marginal shock , as if he couldn’t believe what I had said .

Yet I knew he could .

“ You ,” Andrew took a few strolling steps forward , hands moving to nestle in his pants pockets . His steps were deliberate ,  _ purposeful _ as his dress shoes  _ tap _ ,  _ tap _ ,  **_tapped_ ** against the linoleum tile floor , a shadow of moving power pushed starkly against the white of the moonlight stricken floor . He brought his gaze evenly to mine , the shadows backlighting his vermilion and abysmal palette  only increasing the intensity of his aura tenfold , “ Guess ?”

He was captivating , intoxicating . He was Hades in the darkness , the softness of his smooth hands as fingers cupped my cheek the pomegranates that lured me in ; making me Persephone . We were in his domain , playing by the rules that he pressed gently into my bottom lip with the ball of his thumb .

It was in that moment I knew what I was in for — my breath hitching in my throat , any hint of a smirk sputtering out into a soft parted lipped circle , the feeling of his thumb so ever  _ present  _ against the supple flesh . It sent goosebumps along the valleys of my exposed arms , the shifting fabric of my dress noticeable to my brain ; as noticeable as my increasing heart rate .

Any words of a retort that I had had died along with my breath , silently sealing my fate as I stood there , under the rapturous touch of a heavenly devil .

Andrew leaned in then , thumb still softly running along my lips , alike the gentle caress of a spine of a precious book . His own pair brushed themselves past my cheek , moving back further towards my ear . I felt his tiers part at the lobe , a teasingly soft scrape tugging the bottom most area .

“ That’s what I thought . Now this —  _ this  _ is worth it .” His words were soft , yet low in their dangerous siren call . His free hand moved to perch on my hip , fingers curling around the area as he tugged me closer to him . My body instinctively leaned into his touch , craving whatever it was he would give me . 

It was a magnetic pull , a kind of unknown lure — one that worked each and every time , dragging me down and down to his depths , those fingers alike pomegranates getting lost in the branches of my hair , creating intertwining trunks that pressed against one another ; soft and gentle , a blowing breeze between petals , yet desperate , the heat generating between them charging the air .

Moonlight struck us like a spotlight for a danse macabre , two brilliant figures basked in the light of the darkness , the yin in the yang . He was the winter for she was his summer . Such was how it was when he brought his lips to mine , the sweetness of his demeanor mixed with the sour tang undertone of what lies beneath the surface . That intoxicating poison that left my lips tingling , wanting ,  _ needing _ more of  _ him . _

Kissing Andrew felt like the first time each and every time , no matter how prepared I was for it . He sucked the air from my lungs alike Hades ripping the greenery from its barked and earth crawling homes ,  breathed his want and desire into my being alike a cold winter breeze suffocating the landscape . 

Each and every time I fell under his touch , fell below down to the depths of his comforting hell , falling between the walls that his hands created ,  _ protected _ me in . It was a place I never wanted to leave , never wanted to step outside the realm of . My walls matched his , a hand moving to layer his against my hip , the other sliding upwards , crawling up the abysmal fabric of the suit’s jacket ; fingers slowly making distance over the cashmere threads . They dipped beneath the satin tie nestled right against his Adam’s apple , nailed fingers giving the tightened knot a gentle singular tug , pressing his body further against mine .

We were fall , the blending of summer as it cooled , corrupted and cracked , bore itself bare to the elements , breaking into winter , skin nipping against skin —

“ Someone’s a bit impatient tonight —“ Andrew lowly laughed with his words , no hint of mockery in them , but a deep amusement . The octave alone ignited in my veins , the rushing air passing my tiers from the separation of ours becoming hitched in my throat . 

His face was still so overbearingly close to mine , mere breaths away as our exhales mingled and kissed as we had , his free hand moving to dip below my chin , thumb raking down against the smooth flesh , adding only a subtle bit of pressure . The look of his gaze was shadowed , lidded hues taking in my features alike a fine piece of art ; a fragile piece of glass . His touch sent my velveteen plush curtains fluttering over my hues , the lashes dusting rapidly against the apex of my cheeks . 

In that moment I had no words — nothing to retort . Time seemed to slow alike a lagging hourglass , winter crawling its way along the glass as ice cracked and froze it altogether , keeping it pristine in its crystalline perfection . Nothing could tap the glass — nothing could ruin the moment .

My skin was on fire , nerves completely on edge as I awaited his next move . My gaze was locked into his , obedient in its nature as it studied his hues , searching his face for any hint of anything .

It didn’t even drag away as he took a step forward , the tip of his dress shoe clad foot tapping against the top of one of mine , edging me back ; one step back for his step forward . We moved in a dance only known to us , the sound of our mingling breath the tune to our rhythmic footfalls . The moonlight was our stage light , the kitchen floor our stage ; the only audience known to us was were the empty shadows that watched from behind furniture , the upper portions of cabinets , and directly underfoot . 

Footfalls tapped in a sacred tune as we moved , only pausing for withered anticipated breaths ; and only reaching the finale once I felt marble wedge into my back .

_ The counter — _

The last note of our dance was a gasp of realization laid upon my lips like the first snowfall of winter — Andrew inclining his head forward and meeting his lips to mine like the kiss of the lip of the warm mug sloshing with the warming liquid .

His hands fought for purchase against my cheeks , my neck , shoulders,  and breasts, and hips — they moved everywhere they could , finding where they fit best ; where their gnawing grasp could flourish the most . Digits tugging and dragging along fabric across flesh , a gasp between the kiss as he roamed .

Seemingly they decided upon cloth covered hips , Andrew’s right leg shifting forward to press between my legs for anchorage , knee bending to nestle within that sweet spot ; eliciting a slight groan from my tiers , raspy and light in its captivated air .

“ Don’t hold back doll — you know I love to hear you .” His words were low , guttural as he pulled his lips back from mine . A whine almost roused from my sternum , until those lips of his moved downward , dragging along the flesh of my cheek , the canvas that ended in a sharp edged jawline , curving down to a bobbing throat —

A set of teeth locked onto my chin , lightly titling it backwards like the flutter of dual curtained lids over optical stages that were beginning to roll back . The air in the room was beginning to heat up , breaths mingling between one another becoming choppy , cut off by streams of jolting anticipated pleasure .

Andrew let out a light snicker as he continued his work , his fingers a home of a pressure point against the flesh of my hips , knee softly rotating in circular motions where it was placed between my legs , lips moving , smooth rosy flesh roaming the area of my neck . 

He paused every few breaths , his mouth finding purchase against the clear flesh as he left open mouthed kisses along it , blossoming the flower of his love upon the area ; leaving the mark of who got the gift of these intimate moments , this intimate space . I could feel the hot breath against my skin , the soft streams of saliva as they tied us together , the cage of his mouth against the prisoner of my skin .

God every touch from him — time and time again I’d eat the pomegranates if this is what hell ensued .

A soft sigh withered past my tiers  as my head fell further back , throat giving a soft bob against Andrews’ lips as I swallowed ; a prowling laugh eliciting from his tiers , lips moving to rest on the heart of my throat .

In that moment he added pressure everywhere ; it was a tidal wave of sexual feeling — this rush of pressure against my hips , fingers trying to rip through layers of fabric just to get skin to skin contact ; the bone of his knee cap pressing down against that  _ sweet  _ spot ; his lips relentless against my throat .

It was a blizzard of feeling and sensual senses , the petals of my will wilting away as they fell from the stem of my spine .

My hands moved to rest upon his shoulders as I tried to grip myself somewhere ; thoughts becoming cloudy and wiped clear of all but  _ him . _

“ Mmm that’s my baby girl — you’re doing so good , just like  _ always _ .” Andrew gave an encouraging hum from where he was against my neck , his head backing up a bit to glance up at me ; those hues of his darkened with lust , volcanic sapphires deep in the recess of a cave animalistic in their need for discovery and release .

The sight alone sent a shiver down my spine , the breath dying upon my tiers in a raspy gasp , a soft blink answering him instead . The words were an additive bonus , muscles clenching as they awaited just what he had in store .

And just like that — the hands that had been against my hips gripped tightly , lifting me right off my feet . He leaned in and distracted me with his lips against mine , one of my own hands moving up to smooth and cup his throat . Hands that lifted me settled me down upon the surface of the counter , putting us at eye length ; a fact that didn’t matter as our lips moved against one another alike souls intertwining as fall handed over their crown to let winter reign over the land . It was a coronation of power , bowing to the hands that plucked at the hem of my dress , dipping below and traversed the soft flesh of the apex of my thighs . Such never stopped the movement of my own hands , moving up and up until digits were intertwined with soft chestnuts locks , ringed fingers scouring the scalped area , letting the tresses tread through my fingers alike fabric through a sewing machine .

Breath was ragged and wispy between the two of us as the kiss continued , deepening as Andrew pressed further into myself and the counter , that knee of his bumping into its marble edge , hands replacing where it once was ; never for a second letting the ember of desire snuff out in my chest .

Nails dragged softly against the flesh near the heart of my legs , heat picking up the achingly closer he reached . Digits softly pinched skin near the inner side of a leg , a raspy moan being rewarded with the notion .

The organ beating life through my body raced within its ribbed protection , pumping and pulsing blood faster and faster through my body the higher the heat raised .

“ Let me hear you my love .” Andrews voice was soft , mellowed out as his lips moved to the shell of my ear , dampened lips from the kiss gentle against my skin as he parted them to speak , teeth softly grazing the the area .

I could feel my will tethering out , dwindling down to next to nothing as I practically rutted against him , chest , lips , hands — I  _ needed him . _

His words were answered with what he desired , and an additive bonus of the longing syllable at my lips being none other than his name .

The movement sent a purr drawling through my eardrum , a chuckle following it’s siren melody . Those tantalizing fingers of his reached their destination , achingly slowly tugging at a elastic band that was their final obstacle .

And such — the dance begun again .

Fingers entered took claim where they belonged , two dual digits pressing further and further as heat rose and rose —

My head fell back , unable to keep its own weight up anymore ; fingers against Andrews neck gripping tighter tenfold , keeping a tethered grasp so something  _ palpable  _ .

I could feel his eyes , those damn eyes of his on me , watching me ,  _ observing  _ as he watched me unravel at his touch , the smooth and slick way he moved against me , so easily  _ in control  _ .

It was like he was my operator , knowing all the strings and buttons to push to get me to work the way he wanted .

Legs twitched as they raised , moving to wrap around Andrews waist , hooked ankles pulling him even closer . Glassy hues moved forward as my head gained some semblance of control again , gaze locked onto that face of his .

The smooth complexion , riddled with scruff ; the little hairs scraping my palm as I moved and ran my hands down the sides of his face , feeling each individual hair underneath my fingertips , memorizing how his jaw curved , the way it tensed with contact —

Andrew leaned forward in my entranced moment of studying him , his nose rubbing against mine , eyes a breath away as they blinked ; studying me as I studied him .

Winter as it watched fall come closer and closer to it , allow it to enter its domain . As Hades awaited Persephone to be back in his icy embrace — such arms only warm for her .

“ I love you —“ his words were soft , smooth contrast to the roughness that was persistent earlier , that dominance still lingering beneath his words .

With the moonlight shining down upon his face , cheekbones chiseling out the shadows of his face , the curves and canals of his skull —

He was truly breathtaking .

A soft smile pricked at the edges of my tiers , the tender moment bringing that daydream feeling back in my chest , combined with the heated pleasure radiating throughout my body ; it was like a plush cushion of just — Andrew .

“ I love you too .” My words were more of a hum than they normally would’ve been , but  given the current predicament ; it wasn’t surprising .

My response pleased the male as he leaned forward , tilting his head only a mere few degrees as he brought our lips together once more , the icy exhale from his lips riddling with the heated intake of mine , and I felt the frost begin to gnaw at my lips , pull away the blossoming of my guards , covering them with reassurance ; passion —

With  **love** .

His fingers , which seemingly had slipped my mind during that moment , picked up in their pace , my body automatically clenching around them as they rutted against my walls , that cold slap of friction from that warm Linus blanket of comfort nearly pushing me from the edge right there ; a ragged moan growling in my trachea taking its inevitable place .

Andrew let out a low chuckle as he pulled back from the kiss , the shadows dancing across his hues like black ice during winter , gleaming with that shadowed desire of a predator finally biting down on its prey .

“ Did you really think I’d forget what I was doing doll ?” His lips tugged into a slight smirk as his right eye fluttered into a sharp wink , the gesture only causing the smirk of his to widen , light radiating off him alike a god .

And only causing that coil of pleasure to continue winding in my abdomen , getting tighter and tighter . I felt the tension clench my stomach muscles , heart immediately kicking back into overdrive , hammering against my chest . It was like liquid pleasure scouring through my veins at impossible speeds 

Inevitable seemed to come quicker and quicker with each passing second and pacing moment of Andrews hand , those fingers of his working  _ far  _ more efficiently than he probably gave himself credit for .

The dance was reaching its final crescendoing moments , the rhythm easily chase able , feet almost tripping over one another as bodies begged for release , begged for that moment of utter completion ; of true tranquility and vulnerability ; only seen by eyes worthy enough of its glory .

And just like that — it was like the final strike at midnight on the day of the winter solstice , the intimate moment of fall finally giving in to winter’s embrace , all walls collapsing underneath its icy grasp , letting it all go with one last exhale of a heated breeze past blooming tiers , roots of the trees alike fingernails against skin tightening against the ground to the entrance of Hades’ domain as fall was finally pushed past her edge , settling down against winters chest with an exhausted exhale .


End file.
